Samui
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Yuki ga tsumetai no? / Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: L.


Legenda básica antes da leitura... Creio que nem seja preciso, mas em todo caso:

- Blábláblá. – fala normal.

- _Blábláblá._ – pensamento.

Boa leitura e chegue ao fim! Oó9

**Samui**

Celebrações de passagem de ano nem sempre são comemoradas em família ou com amigos; o clima animado, ambientes alegres contaminados por risadas e excitação não combinam com todo tipo de lar, e mesmo que aquele espaçoso quarto de hotel não fosse seu lar, ele se encaixava perfeitamente no quadro.

Família? Nem chegara a conhecer os pais, amigos então, duvidava que um dia os tivesse. Animação também parecia faltar-lhe, seu jeito naturalmente "apagado" dava uma falsa impressão a quem não o conhecia direito, mas ainda era uma criança.

Ali, sentado de maneira peculiar, estava o mais renomado (e possivelmente mais jovem) detetive, conhecido mundialmente pelo codinome "L". Aqueles olhos astutos e detalhistas tão peritos na arte de desvendar fixavam-se nas luzes noturnas da cidade, analisando-as. Vez ou outra desviava a atenção para dar início a uma recontagem de bonecos de neve cada vez mais numerosos que povoavam a praça lá embaixo.

Alguns poucos minutos gastos para que seu interesse aumentasse ainda mais. O frio do piso gelado nos pés descalços ou mesmo o insistente som do celular que começara a soar (algo normalmente tão imperdoável a seus ouvidos) não pareciam suficientes para libertá-lo daquele transe, tudo graças aos pequenos floquinhos brancos que agora voltavam a descer graçiosamente do céu nublado até pousarem no chão sujo de poeira urbana, purificando-o novamente.

Guiado pelo insistente som do aparelho, Watari surgiu na sala, atendendo-o. Após o breve diálogo mantido com o individuo do outro lado da linha, reparou na ausência do jovem detetive próximo à lareira ainda acesa. Correu os olhos por todo o aposento mal iluminado, localizando o moreno não na sala, mas na sacada, parecendo completamente absorto.

O velho sorriu compadecido, após tantos anos de convivência sabia exatamente como o jovem se sentia. Cenas como aquela eram raras, quando os números e a lógica eram deixados de lado, aquele lado de L se revelava. Suspirou, retirando-se para a cozinha.

ooOoo

Sentiu o cheiro forte e adocicado de chocolate, assim como ouviu alguém se aproximar. Curiosidade para descobrir quem vinha não teve, já sabia quem era, e se estava entusiasmado com o doce que lhe seria servido, não ousou demonstrar, continuou ali. Apenas os olhos moveram-se ligeiramente para o lado quando seu nome foi pronunciado.

- Ryuuzaki, – pausou o velho, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa redonda logo à esquerda do moreno. – você aprecia a neve, não?

O silêncio perdurou no recinto envidraçado o tempo que L levou para levantar de onde estava até se acomodar da mesma forma numa das poltronas, sempre sem desviar os orbes da noite movimentada.

- É só vapor d'água congelado. – respondeu calmo antes de abocanhar um pedaço de bolo com sorvete.

Evasivo. Quando esperam muito de você, coisas simples como dizer do que gosta, podem se tornar difíceis. Inconscientemente dizendo o que pensa que elas querem que diga para não decepciona-las declarando gostar de algo tão banal como a neve.

Aos olhos de Watari, o detetive não analisava luz alguma. Era curiosidade, apenas uma tentativa de descobrir o que cada indivíduo dentro de suas casas com luzes acesas fazia enquanto esperava o badalar da meia-noite. Contar bonecos de neve? Acreditava ser apenas uma pessoa normalmente ocupada com o trabalho desligando-se do mundo real para observarcrianças que viviam a infância que não tivera.

O sorvete já derretido, não suportara o calor proporcionado pela cauda quente do bolinho, e o chá ainda por tomar, não dissolvera um único cubo de açúcar. O velho, que ficara sem intervir na cena solo do rapaz por pouco mais que meia hora, limpou brevemente a garganta, a fim de chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Ah, sim... – começou como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo. – Ryuuzaki, gostaria que viesse comigo. Tenho algo a lhe mostrar.

ooOoo

E lá estava, na rua molhada, mas visível graças ao limpa-neves, com os desconfortáveis sapatos e roupas pesadas que o protegiam do frio e dos floquinhos brancos provenientes do céu.

Ficara um pouco surpreso com a súbita declaração de Watari e a idéia de ter que sair do hotel lhe soou como sinônimo de calçar sapatos, algo que não o agradou, mas sentia-se tão estranho depois de permanecer aquele tempo na varanda, que antes que percebesse já estava ali, descendo do carro naquela praça.

A grama oculta pela grossa camada de neve graças à nevasca da noite anterior, dificultava a caminhada pelo local onde crianças brincavam acompanhadas dos pais, namorados se abraçavam e um distinto rapaz caminhava até um boneco de neve.

- Falta um braço. – murmurou frente à figura simpática, baixando o olhar para um graveto no chão.

Se perguntava o que Watari deseja lhe mostrar num parque como aquele. Abaixou-se pegando o graveto, fincando-o na lateral do boneco. Deu um meio sorriso inconscientemente e ficou ali, fitando aquele corpo de gelo.

Instantes depois, sentiu o doloroso impacto de algo gelado contra sua cabeça, atordoando-o levemente. Virou-se com fúria para o autor do crime, encontrando seu velho conhecido com um guarda-chuva e outra bola de neve em mãos; expressão divertida.

- Watari, o qu-...

Não pôde completar, fora atingido novamente, desta vez em cheio no nariz.

Então, alguma coisa acendeu-se dentro de si. Se abaixou e moldou uma bola também, atirando-a em seguida. Graças ao resíduo de neve nos olhos (agora lacrimejantes e levemente irritados) errou por pouco o alvo, mas não se deu por vencido. Atirou mais uma bola, mas o velho escapou odiosamente para o lado, ainda ostentando o ar divertido no rosto. A frustração o atingiu pouco antes de outra bolada.

Pôde ouvir Watari tentando, sem sucesso, conter o riso. Bufou contrariado, sentindo seu sangue borbulhar. Poderia dizer com certeza que seu rosto pálido ficava vermelho, sentia-o esquentar gradativamente com a risada do outro.

Chegou enfim, sua vez de achar graça, a arredondada massa branca acertou o homem – que ainda gargalhava – na barriga, fazendo-o tossir um pouco e soltar o guarda-chuva, mas não chegou a rir, limitou-se a sorrir internamente, satisfeito com a vingança. Manteve a mesma expressão quando desviou do contra-ataque do adversário.

Entre atacar e ser atingido, jogar e se "abastecer de munição", nem percebeu que as poucas pessoas que ainda passavam por ali olhavam, invejando aquela energia e divertindo-se com a cena do suposto vovô com seu neto. Mais do que isso, só foi se dar conta de que ria e agia como uma criança qualquer vários minutos depois, quando cederam os dois à exaustão. Apenas seguiu Watari até um banco, onde logo se acomodou também.

Silêncio se instalou no tempo que recuperavam as energias. Tempo que L passou pensando em como aquela inocente brincadeira havia tirado um peso de suas costas, que até aquele momento parecia inexistente.

Levantou a cabeça sentindo os flocos de neve resfriarem seu rosto quente, lembrando da pergunta lhe feita momentos atrás.

- Watari, você aprecia a neve? – mantinha os olhos fixos nas nuvens cinzentas.

- É só vapor d'água congelado... – repetiu, sem contrariar exatamente às expectativas do jovem, que sorriu sem expressar coisa alguma. – Mas é impressionante, não é? Algo tão simples ter tal poder de encanto...

Permaneceram ali talvez por mais tempo do que se permitiram contar, o frio se intensificara e fogos de artifício já podiam ser vistos. Mas não importava, era só o tempo necessário para dois apreciadores admirarem a neve fria que os aquecia por dentro. Esquecendo do mundo, das obrigações, preocupações, inclusive do que as pessoas pensariam dos seus gostos banais. Então, apenas sorriu genuinamente.

- Eu gosto. _É quente..._

FIM

Okay, eu realmente tentei! Juro que tentei! E tá aí, mais ou menos (mais pra menos do que pra mais, mas enfim...), mas é uma homenagem pro L-kun do fundo do meu kokoro! =33

O título tá uma beleza, eu sei. Mas foi desesperador, não sabia o que colocar e ficou assim mesmo, nada criativo, sem muito a ver, mas o que vale é a intenção (ainda tô tentando enfiar essa idéia na cabeça), não é mesmo?

Espero que tenham gostado! xD E mesmo que não tenham, reviews, okay? Aceito até críticas. Desde que sejam construtivas, claro.

Bom, é isso aí... Então... Fui!

_**Lecka-chan **_


End file.
